


Le Stoïque Soldat de Plomb

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Handicap, Humanstuck, Hôpital, Malformation, Sadstuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il subit, il subit et il sourit. Et il la regarde de loin, mais peut-il vraiment avancer ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Stoïque Soldat de Plomb

« Le pauvre garçon », avait dit une infirmière un jour, ignorant qu’il était derrière le mur. « Il est pourtant si gentil. Il a toujours un sourire. »

Et c’est la vérité. Tavros sourit toujours, il est toujours aimable. Poli comme on lui a appris. Il sourit aux médecins, sourit aux infirmières, sourit à ses parents, sourit à tous ceux qui lui adressent la parole. Et quand ils s’en vont, quand ils pensent qu’il n’entend pas, ce sont toujours les mêmes mots. « Il est pourtant si gentil. Quel dommage… »

Dommage, oui. C’est ce qu’on répétait de lui. Garçon né sans jambes, anomalie génétique, déformation malheureuse. Et « il est pourtant si gentil, il ne se plaint jamais, il est tout le temps là pour aider ». Bien sûr qu’il les aide. Il ne dit jamais non. Il se propose toujours pour rendre service, jamais sans un sourire. « Le pauvre garçon. »

Les gens viennent lui parler, ils apprécient sa compagnie. Les infirmières le connaissent bien. Elles viennent le voir dans sa chambre, quand il est de séjour. Les plus vieilles lui pincent la joue, lui demandent comment vont les amours, et il sourit timidement. Les plus jeunes lui racontent leur vie, parce qu’il sait si bien écouter. Elles se plaignent de tout et de rien, et repartent toujours le cœur léger. Il sourit ; toujours si gentil.

Oui, Tavros sourit toujours. Il sourit toujours, et tous ses sourires, tous, absolument tous ses sourires sont faux. Mais ça, les autres l’ignorent.

« Il est pourtant si gentil. » A-t-il le choix ? « Toujours un sourire. » L’aimeraient-ils s’il ne souriait pas ? L’aideraient-ils à se déplacer, à sortir de son lit ? La vérité est toujours plus laide qu’on veut le croire. Tavros ne peut pas vivre seul, il ne peut pas survivre sans l’aide des autres. Alors oui, il est gentil. Oui, il sourit. Il se tait, il écoute les gens lui parler, avec un sourire timide, avec un sourire gêné. Il ne peut pas les vexer. Il doit se faire aimer, sinon ils le laisseraient.

Il prétend être heureux. Il sait que les gens fuient face à la misère. Ils ne veulent pas aider, trop occupés, mais ils ne peuvent supporter la vue du malheur des autres. Ils ferment les yeux, prétendent ne rien voir. S’ils n’y pensent pas, ils peuvent faire comme si de rien n’était. Ils ne veulent pas être concernés. Alors Tavros ne pleure pas, il prétend être heureux, ainsi les gens ne se sentent pas mal avec lui, ainsi ils l’apprécient. Il regarde les enfants jouer à la balle, et quand une infirmière les arrête, car « il ne faut pas le laisser seul », il dit que ça va, qu’il aime les regarder. Qu’il est trop grand pour ces jeux, que ça ne lui manque pas, même si ça lui manque en vérité.

Parfois, il ne sait pas quoi répondre, il ne sait pas comment ne pas les vexer. Alors il bafouille, il hésite. Un sourire gêné, et la situation est sauvée. Tavros sourit toujours, il ne prend jamais de risques. Il a trop peur d’être seul, trop peur d’être abandonné.

 

Il l’avait croisée par hasard, une semaine où il était resté à l’hôpital. Il avait posé la question aux infirmières. Un jeu qui avait mal tourné, qu’on lui avait dit. Elle avait perdu un bras et un œil, des années auparavant. Et pourtant, Vriska rit. Pas de sourires hypocrites, pas de mensonges ; elle rit, et elle se moque, et elle insulte. Les infirmières la détestent, ses parents l’ont mise en foyer. Elle se fiche du monde, elle se fiche des autres, elle se fiche de tout. Elle vit comme elle l’entend.

Tavros l’admire, il l’avait admirée dès le début. Il aimerait avoir sa confiance, son culot ; il aimerait pouvoir se débrouiller seul, sans l’aide de personne, sans avoir à attirer leur pitié. Mais il n’a pas son courage. Il a peur d’être seul, il n’ose pas arrêter de sourire.

Il subit, sans jamais pleurer, et ce qu’il n’ose pas dire, ce qu’il n’ose pas faire, il le vit en pensée. Il s’imagine une autre personnalité. Un autre lui, un qui n’aurait pas eu sa difformité. L’autre serait fier, l’autre n’aurait pas peur. L’autre aurait déjà parlé avec Vriska plutôt que la regarder de loin. Tavros aimerait être cet autre, il espère l’être un jour. Il espère mais il n’ose pas changer – changer c’est dur, c’est effrayant, il a peur de ce qui l’attend.

Alors il subit, il cache ses sentiments. Il sourit. Il sourit et on l’aime, il sourit et on s’occupe de lui, et il n’a pas à faire d’efforts, il n’a pas à affronter ce monde trop cruel pour lui.

Mais dans sa bulle, il est seul, et Vriska est au dehors. Elle est vivante, elle, même à moitié aveugle, même avec un bras en moins. Et Tavros voudrait la rejoindre, cette pensée le hante, jour et nuit, et dans ses rêves, et dans ses moments de solitude, et quand il prétend écouter les gens. Il ne pense plus qu’à elle. Il voit son visage lorsqu’il ferme les yeux, il entend son rire percer le silence, même s’il sait qu’elle n’est pas là.

Ça le hante, ça l’obsède, et un jour il la voit, assise à une table, au réfectoire de l’hôpital, alors qu’il ne savait même pas qu’elle était de visite. Il croit d’abord rêver, mais si, elle est bien là, elle est réelle, elle est juste là, à quelques pas. Il n’a qu’à avancer. Il peut venir à sa table, l’air de rien, prendre place à côté d’elle. Il a déjà vu des gens le faire, dans les films, dans les livres. Il n’a que quelques mètres à faire, et il pourra lui parler.

Il lui demanderait son nom, prétendrait ne pas le connaître… Ou bien non, il l’appellera directement, il la surprendra. Elle haussera probablement un sourcil, et elle aura ce petit sourire qu’elle a quand quelque chose pique sa curiosité. Il n’attendra pas qu’elle l’invite à sa table, il viendra à côté d’elle. Elle ne dira probablement rien.

Ils discuteront ; ils trouveront bien quoi se raconter. Ils pourront parler de l’hôpital, se plaindre des infirmières. Il aura de quoi dire, il connaît tous les ragots, tous les secrets ici. On ne lui cache rien, les gens savent qu’il ne répète à personne ce qu’il entend. Sauf que cette fois, il répètera. Ils se moqueront, ils riront de ce qu’ils pourront.

Et peut-être qu’elle lui laissera son numéro de téléphone. Ils commenceront par s’envoyer des textos, puis ils s’appelleront, de plus en plus souvent. Après un peu de temps, ils se donneront rendez-vous, ils se retrouveront quelque part. À l’hôpital ou ailleurs, il ira là où elle voudra. Et ils se verront de plus en plus, il saura la faire rire, il saura l’amuser. Elle voudra peut-être l’embrasser, et…

 

Vriska se lève, elle a fini son repas. Elle vide son plateau et s’en va. Et Tavros ne bouge pas, il reste là, au milieu du couloir, assis dans ce fauteuil roulant qu’il ne quitte pas, qu’il ne quittera pas. Il la regarde partir, et soudain elle s’arrête. Elle se tourne vers lui. Le regarde-t-elle ? Ça pourrait être n’importe qui. Il y a tellement de monde autour, comment savoir… ?

Elle soupire. Tourne les talons, s’en va. Il ne la reverra plus.

Il reste seul, hors du monde des « vivants ». Il reste seul, mais il ne pleure pas. Il se résigne, car c’est son destin, c’est le sort qui lui a été réservé, alors il le subira sans se plaindre.

Il sourit, étire ses lèvres jusqu’à en avoir mal aux joues. Son sourire est faux, douloureux, mais il sourit. Et son cœur est en morceaux, et les larmes qu’il ravale lui déchirent les entrailles comme du plomb brûlant.

Il sourit. 

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais toujours vu le titre du conte original traduit "Le vaillant soldat de plomb", mais la traduction "stoïque" est plus adéquate je trouve. Le soldat n'est pas vaillant, il pourrait atteindre le bonheur (et sa bien-aimée) mais il reste sans rien faire au lieu de se battre.  
> 


End file.
